The Idiot You Are
by suavespanol
Summary: The princess is taken by a pink-haired stranger (who protests it being a salmon color) and soon finds it more fun with the idiot than being alone at a castle. [ NaLu ( maybe other pairings such as Jerza, GaLe, Gruvia ) Rated T for possible crude language. ( If anyone wants a lemon, PM me and I'll make a separate story for it ) Please give constructive criticism! ]


**E**

* * *

"Ouch!", Lucy yelps.

Her tailoress mumbles a small, "Sorry," but continues with the poking. Lucy hated moments like these when she had to fit into dresses because of some big royal event. With herself being a princess, there comes with a lot of duties.

If you were to ask her if she liked being royalty, she'd say yes and no. Sometimes being a princess comes with the advantages such as living in a comfortable place and eating fantastic gourmet food by the best chefs, but often, she's grown to be lonely. She used to have her mother as her closest friend, but after she died, she had no one else. Not even her dad since he was usually busy being king. Even though she found it hard to be by herself after all these years, she's coped with it by writing.

She liked to imagine a different world where life wasn't so boring and dull. She'd write about the world where adventures happen. That's how she entertains herself when it gets rough being alone.

But now, her life is changing because her father is marrying her off to another kingdom, so another war does not happen. They couldn't deal with another attack in their country.

People may think of it as unfair, but Lucy can only think of it as taking her role of protecting her people. If this is the way that she has to do it, she'll do it for them. Although, Lucy did want to fall in love like what happens in her books, but now, it'll never happen. She'll just continue to imagine what it'd be like and write it down as always.

"Could you be a little more gentle, please," Lucy asks desperately.

"The king specifically asked me to make the dress as fast as I could," her voice is slightly muffled behind the fabric.

"You'll be fine. He's too busy with the actual marriage to be worrying over how perfect the dress is," Lucy reassures the lady for more of her own sake.

She sighs as if she's going through the options in her head. "Yes, princess."

"Oh please, whenever we're not in a formal setting, call me Lucy," Lucy quickly says. She's never gotten used to being called "Princess" oddly enough.

"Sure...", she hesitates before saying, "Lucy."

Lucy smiles at her but soon the face is contorted with pain as she feels the familiar pain. "Ouch," she yelps once again.

"Sorry!", she quickly apologizes.

* * *

Lucy jumps onto her large bed and sighs in relaxation. Her bed is her best friend. She always did her writing and sleep in the bed. Despite having so many emotions and thoughts running through her head about the marriage, all Lucy wanted to do was sleep. Tomorrow would be the day of finally meeting the person she'll be with for the rest of her life. She always thought that she'd be with the person whom she loved for the rest of her life, but it's just some stranger that she might even hate.

She closes her eyes and doesn't bother changing her clothes or wrapping the blankets around her. The blonde princess just lazily pulls a red ribbon out of her hair and kicks off her shoes. While leaning to the side, she hugs her legs close to her chest to bring warmth.

Whenever going through a tough time, Lucy would always find herself in the same position on her bed; eyes filling with tears. At times like this, it reminded how weak she was. Lucy just needed to remember that she was doing this for her people. There's no way she'd abandon them in a time like this.

She just wished she had someone to talk to at times. Sure, maybe she has her celestial keys, but Lucy is too exhausted to summon them. And she didn't want to waste their time. Especially Aquarius. She seemed to always hate Lucy no matter the case. Although, she had to admit that some of her other spirits were too clingy or friendly to her liking such as Taurus or Loke.

Her mother was the person who taught her everything. She was gentle, loving, and a mother to her. They'd always laugh and play out in the garden while Layla was watering the flowers which were still alive thanks to Lucy's planting skills from her mom. The library filled their interests when Layla would read simple children books to Lucy which might've aspired her to write in the first place.

Although after helping another kingdom with her celestial magic, she ended up getting magic deficiency disease from using too much of her power. At the time, Lucy didn't understand anything besides the fact that she'd never see her mother again. Every night, she'd curl up in her bed in the same position and cry instead of being tucked in bed by her mom. Crying soon turned into a pattern before she wanted it to stop. She's a princess. Princesses are supposed to be graceful, elegant, and smart. Not a sobbing mess on her bed.

So many times she has tried to go to her dad in times of need, but the kingdom's need is always over her own. Lucy guessed at first that he was getting over his wife's death his own way, but it has been years since he even decided to sit down and eat with Lucy during dinner. At the moment, he's probably still working despite any normal person going to bed. Then again, Lucy spends her night also staying up while writing either in her journal or a story. Lucy has tried and tried to make an effort to spend more time with him, but it seemed that he always had a reason for him to continue ignoring his daughter.

All she wanted- no, _needed_ was for someone to understand her. Either that or her mom.

But for now, it appeared that neither would ever happen.

So here, she continues to lay in her bed staring out the window in boredom. She can't seem to sleep, but she's too tired to get out of her position. So she stays on her bed talking back to her thoughts of how lost she felt.

Despite being born a princess, she's always felt out of place. She'd get multiple scoldings for doing certain things wrong as a child and pre-teen. Never could she do a thing right. She had so much pent up energy and couldn't stop herself from accidentally breaking a glass or knocking over a table or anything of the sorts. When summoning Aquarius during her bathing time, she'd get so angry at her. Lucy just can't feel like a princess.

After awhile, the princess finally closes her eyes as sleep is ready for her. The girl continues to dream about a different place where she could be herself.

* * *

Lucy sat silently at the table surprised by the fact of seeing her father for once. They were both accompanied by her fiance. She's glad that he wasn't so bad. The worse thing about him would be the silence, but he was kind and attractive. His right eye has a red tattoo over it which Lucy found to be interesting. Jellal Fernandez, her fiance's name, was a mystery of his own with his strange cloak around him. It'd be hard to realize he was a king, to begin with.

Jude continues to ask questions while Jellal gives short and quick answers to each. He didn't seem very interested in Lucy, but marriage would be the only way for the two kingdoms to become allies. Jellal didn't want his kingdom to attack, but Jude's country owed him something. Their princess should be just fine.

The princess continues to eat in silence while listening to her father and fiance talk. She's glad that the food was so delicious. Her father gets up and leaves the room to go work more on papers he needs to sort out.

"So Lucy, how are you?", Jellal asks.

She thought that he'd continue being silent. Lucy looks up with slight surprise but hides it, "I'm good..." she trails off not knowing what to call him.

"Jellal. Just call me Jellal," he says.

"Jellal," she says with a nod.

"Is it okay if I call you Lucy?", he asks.

"Of course," Lucy gives a smile.

He tries her name out, "Lucy."

Lucy smiles at her name. She always liked it better being Lucy.

"Now, I know that we barely know each other, but you can be comfortable with me," Jellal says.

"I'll try my best," Lucy shrugs.

"Good. Excuse me, but I need to leave now. There's another event that I need to attend to. If you'd like to go...", he trails off for Lucy to answer.

"Oh, no thanks. I'll be busy later in the day," Lucy declines politely.

"I understand," he nods with a wink. Lucy blushed that he caught onto her lie of an excuse. "See you some other time. Perhaps at the wedding?", he gives a smile.

"Sure," she nods, and he leaves the room.

Lucy shrugs to herself about her fiance. He isn't as bad as she thought. She could possibly become used to Jellal. He is attractive and friendly. The reason why he was quiet in the first place could be because her father was there. Maybe he didn't want to seem to un-gentleman-like.

* * *

Later in the night, Lucy sits at her desk writing as usual. With her thoughts filled with Jellal Fernandez, her imagination began to go wild with any scenario that could happen to her. Especially certain ones after the wedding which made her face redder than a tomato. How would she be able to handle anything of the sort? The marriage was causing her to get anxiety and stress.

She had so many questions. Lucy wished to at least have known Jellal a lot more before marrying him.

So she writes her story to try and keep her mind off of her worries. But before she can do that, she writes a letter to her mom. Lucy had a strange habit of writing for her at least once a week to catch up with her life to her mom. It makes her feel as if she were talking to her and being comforted.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I'm writing again to tell you I'm doing great, and I hope you are too. You've missed quite a lot this week. I met my fiance, Jellal Fernandez. We're getting married for our kingdoms to unite and become allies. If you met him, I'm sure you'd like him. Jellal is really nice._

 _I've also been working on my book. I'm still working on chapter five, but you'll like it once I'm done. I'll be sure to write to you next week. I love you._

 _Love, Lucy._

She sealed up the envelope and places it carefully in a basket filled with other letters to her mother.

After doing so, she continues to write her story from where she left off. Her creative juices were flowing, and her hand seemed to move just as quickly as her thoughts came in. Although, she fell out of her chair in surprise when her window shattered with glass flying everywhere and a stranger jumped into her room.

With wide eyes, Lucy stared at the hooded figure. He didn't seem to notice her and let his hood fall from his head. His hair was a light pink color which made Lucy make a small giggle despite the serious situation. The stranger immediately turned his head towards the direction of the noise and cursed. She realized by his face that he must be as old as she was.

"Damnit! I always screw things up," a deep voice says from the stranger as he shakes his head.

As fast as lightning, he picked up Lucy and jumped out her broken window making her scream. He quickly covers her mouth and runs from the castle and into the woods. As Lucy looks behind her, she already notices some of her guards running for her but giving up once he's already too far enough. Lucy frowns. Why didn't she feel scared?

"Why are you taking me?", Lucy yells at him.

"At first, I was supposed to take your crown, but you already saw my face and hair. So I had to take you instead," he answers.

"Well now, you're definitely sure to get in trouble for kidnapping me. Idiot," she shakes her head.

"I didn't think it through! I already broke your window-"

"Which is another dumb move," Lucy says.

"And was creeping around in your room. You were going to tell," he says.

"You shouldn't be stealing crowns, to begin with," she rolled her eyes.

"You should be sleeping at a reasonable time," he retorted.

"You're awake too!", Lucy shouts.

"Oh yeah," he mumbles.

"Out of all the people that could kidnap me, it was had to be this idiot," Lucy says to herself.

"I heard that!", he yells.

"Good!", Lucy says.

The stranger stops at a house far from the castle. Lucy looks at the worn down place and sighs.

"So you're keeping me here?", she says to him.

"I don't know how to kidnap people. Haven't done it before," he shrugs.

"I wouldn't know either because kidnapping people isn't a normal everyday thing," she says to him.

"Maybe I should've left you in your room," he frowns.

"I agree," Lucy muttered.

"I'll just have Happy help me," he says as he somehow manages to open the door with only his feet because his arms are occupied with Lucy. "Happy!", he yells once inside.

A small cat flies out of a room to the stranger.

"A flying cat!", she yells.

"Hey, Natsu," the cat greets.

"And he talks!", Lucy says.

"How are you, Happy?", Natsu says with a smile.

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking!", Lucy yells.

"I'm great, Natsu! I caught a lot of fish!", he grins.

"Agh!", Lucy groans.

"That's great, Happy. I'm proud of ya," Natsu gives a bright smile that causes Lucy to give a little smile of her own. He seemed so joyful despite having to steal a crown.

"Who is this?", Happy asks while looking at the princess in his arms.

"I'm Lucy," she introduces herself.

"That's a weird name," Happy says.

"Shut up, cat," she glares at him. How could he say that when he's a _flying_ and _talking blue_ cat?

"Natsu! Lucy's being mean to me," he says with tears streaming down his face.

"Yo, Luigi. Quit being mean to Happy," Natsu frowns at her.

"My name is Lucy!", she screams.

"Calm down, Luigi," Natsu mutters.

"I can't deal with the both of you," she sighs.

"Anyway, Happy, I need your help with how to kidnap the princess," Natsu says.

"Aye, sir," Happy salutes and leads the way for Natsu.

Lucy soon finds herself in a hammock feeling herself about to explode at the two.

"I'll watch her, and then when I get tired, you watch her," Natsu explains the plan to Happy.

"I just heard your plan. You do realize that, right?", Lucy cocks a brow.

"Oh," Natsu says.

"What do we do now, Natsu?", Happy asks.

"Her knowing the plan won't affect it. We'll just keep doing it," Natsu says making a spot for him on a chair comfortable.

Lucy sighs wondering how her life got to the point of being taken away by an idiot. She was still surprised that she was more irritated than scared. She was sure that she could beat him in any fight with her trusty keys. Wait- Where are they?!

She immediately starts to panic, and Natsu stands up from the chair. "What's wrong?"

"M-My keys!", she shouts trying to get out of the hammock.

"Shush... I'm trying to sleep," Happy mumbles.

"What keys?", Natsu says confused.

"I'm a celestial mage, so I have keys which allow me to summon my celestial spirits, but I can't find- AHH!", she falls off the hammock.

She expects a certain thud to come, but Natsu is holding her. "Uh... thanks?"

"No problem," he grins and places her on the ground.

"Anyway, I need my keys! They're still in my room-"

His grin drops, "We can't go back to the castle."

"Agh! Fine! I'll just go there myself," she starts her way out of the room, but Natsu blocks the entrance.

"You can't go," he shakes his head.

"I won't snitch," she says to him.

"You're lying," he mutters.

"Just let me go!", she yells.

He picks her up and lays her back onto the hammock. "You're weird."

"You're the one with pink hair!", she screams at him.

"Quit screaming," he covers his ears, "And it's not a pink. It's salmon," he answers with a pout that makes him look childish.

Lucy sighs and tries to contain herself from yelling at him again. She'll just go to sleep and figure everything the next morning. She's too tired.

How did she manage to get kidnapped by an idiot?

* * *

 _ **A/N: I've been wanting to do this idea for so long, so I'm glad I could finally do it.**_


End file.
